1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anatomical simulation devices, and, more particularly to an electronic auscultation system and method for simulating sounds arising from organs for use in training personnel in the medical arts.
2. Description of Related Art
Mankind has benefited greatly from the contributions of science and technology on advances in the medical arts. Such advances are largely responsible the existence and expansion of high quality, affordable health care throughout the world. One area of the medical arts that has benefited significantly from the influence of science and technology is in the field of medical personnel training where the use of technologically advanced patient simulators provides students with anatomically realistic simulation devices for use in training and medical study.
A number of simulation devices are known in the medical arts. For example, simulation devices are commonly used for CPR training, and in phlebotomy for training personnel in vein-puncture techniques. In addition, the background art reveals auscultation simulation devices. Some devices of the background art utilize a conventional stethoscope to detect sounds generated by speakers located within a manikin torso shell. The quality of sound, however, is effected by external noise, produced by motors and mechanical switches associated with the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,087, issued to Poylo in 1972, discloses a manikin audio system for use in producing simulated anatomical sounds in an area of a manikin under auscultation. Poylo discloses a relatively unsophisticated electromechanical audio simulation system that relies on a plurality of micro switches positioned in various physical areas for auscultation, which, when actuated, each activate the generation of an audio signal from a one of a plurality of synchronized magnetic storage mediums. A modified stethoscope is electrically connected to the magnetic signal producing apparatus and contains a transducer for producing an audio signal to the ear piece of the stethoscope. The pressure applied on an auscultation area will actuate one of the plurality of micro switches thereby selecting the associated audio signal that is electrically transmitted to the stethoscope transducer which generates an audio signal. The Poylo manikin, however, includes a number of disadvantages inherent with the use of micro switches and electromechanical magnetic media that limit the usefulness of the device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an anatomical simulation device, including an electronic auscultation system and method for simulating sounds arising from organs.